The party
by tululamiller
Summary: Grissom's throwing a party, but what surprises are in store for the team that night?


Rating:

Summary: A surprise party is about to begin, but what is the surprise?

Please R&R I don't try this sort of story very often!

PS I use English spellings E.G. colour, jewellery, metre. Also relevant for this story, I use English versions of words, no 'trash' or 'potato chips' here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gil Grissom surveyed his coffee table in a panic. No way was there going to be enough nibbles to accommodate the whole lab, their families and some of Gil's friends. He glanced anxiously at the clock. 6:30; too late to go out and buy more now. He prayed Greg hadn't been joking about the 50 bags of crisps he had ordered especially. He straightened the cushions one last time. He knew why he was so nervous, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn't thrown a party in years, let alone one for the whole lab. He ran into the kitchen, making sure the food was cooked through for the seventh time that hour. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Grissom jumped, nearly spilling red wine down his dinner jacket for the second time. Straightening up, he opened the door, a sheepish grin on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I still can't imagine why Grissom wants to throw a formal party for the whole lab. It just seems… ungrissomish." Nick turned his head back to Mandy and Archie in the back seat. "He just doesn't seem like a party guy. Not to mention all the days off he's been taking." He smiled slightly as Mandy began readjusting the straps on her violet dress. "You look great Mandy, the straps are fine."

Mandy jumped and blushed, her loose strap falling just too low. Noticing her flustered moment, Archie elbowed her in the ribs. She swatted his arm, regaining her composure instantly. "Maybe something's wrong with him. Or he could be leaving? He must be near retiring age now."

"Yeah maybe…Did you hear about Greg's crisps?"

"The soap flavoured ones? Is he actually bringing them?" Archie laughed; the whole lab had fallen prey to the infamous soap crisps on a quiet day, all except Grissom, who had been out of town. Even Ecklie had taken one from Greg, only to storm back seconds later red with fury. He had turned the lab upside down looking for Greg, who had retreated under the break room sofa until Ecklie called his cell. The whole lab had watched in secret as Greg received an ear beating, but no other punishment as no rules had been broken. Only a desperate man would take food from Greg Sanders now.

The three laughed all the way to Grissom's townhouse, greeting Catherine, Sara and Lindsay in the driveway. They exchanged compliments, jokey remarks and stories about Greg until they reached the open door. The sound of chatting came spilling out the door; they clearly weren't the only ones taking advantage of Grissom's unexpected hospitality. Walking in, they saw Brass and Doc Robbins talking by the breakfast bar, which was now filled with various drinks and glasses. People were mostly mingling in groups, although a few were dancing to the music; such as Judy the receptionist and her husband. Catherine spotted Warrick and made a beeline for him; secretly glad that Tina was missing from another team meeting. Greg was leaning against the arm of the sofa, chatting away to Doc Robbins' twenty-something year old daughter whose boyfriend was at the bar. Archie went to examine the stereo as Nick seized Mandy's hand.

"Come on, let's dance. We can't let Judy beat us!" Sara's eyes, however, sought Grissom. She walked slowly around the room, making it seem as if she was moving from group to group, until she finally saw him coming out of the bathroom. He caught her eye and smiled nervously. She checked her watch and held up ten fingers, laughing out loud as he paled and checked his own watch. He nodded and smiled back at her before Hodges handed him a whisky and began talking about advanced scientific experiments. Sara headed towards the bathroom, lightly brushing Gil's arm as she passed. \he momentarily squeezed her fingers before pretending to listen to Hodges once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Three minutes until show time," Sara muttered, checking her reflection in the mirror. The assistant in the boutique she had bought it from had looked shocked when she stated the occasion. It was a simple party dress; white, knee-length skirt, halter straps. The back, however, was scooped low with no visible means of supporting the top half of the dress. She fiddled with her hair before checking her watch once again. Two minutes, thirty five seconds. She'd dawdled long enough; it was time for the show to begin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…but then they realised my method was more effective after all. What do you think Grissom?" Hodges was wearing a smug grin, waiting for the pat on the head.

"I think I see an old friend of mine, one moment please." He almost sprinted towards the man that had just entered. He was a fairly short man with a surprising amount of hair for someone his age. He was wearing a plain black shirt, black trousers and a priest's collar. He looked around until Grissom was stood to his side; within whispering distance.

"Gil Grissom. I didn't think this day would come after so long. Have you told the others yet?" He glanced around the room; several people seemed to be choking. "Are your friends choking with disbelief or is it an effect of those delightful novelty crisps you seem to have set out."

"Novelty? There should only be regular unless… One moment please Father while I go and murder one of my guests." Grissom started towards the sofa where Greg continued to charm Melissa Robins. One glance over in Grissom's direction, however, and he mysteriously vanished behind the bar. Grissom sighed and collected the snacks off the coffee. Walking to the kitchen, he brushed past Sara again.

"Second cupboard." She winked at him before turning back to chatting with Greg; still under the bar. Sure enough, in the second cupboard, there were at least four bags of snacks. He smiled weakly; Sara clearly knew more about these parties than he did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce myself. My name is Father Lavole and I will be heading the festivities today. I now ask you to make your way to the sofa while your host unveils his little surprise. Gil?"

"Thank you Father. Hello everyone. I'm sure you are all surprised at the fact that I, or I should really say we, have thrown this party. The truth is, I have been keeping something secret from you all and I feel that this is the best time for it." He swallowed deeply, taking in his guests' faces. Each and every one of them looked on edge.

Catherine muttered to Warrick, "Where's Sara? She's missing out on the gossip. I told you he had something up his sleeve." Someone hushed her, however.

"I will be out the room for a short period of time. I ask you to stay where you are until I return, then all will become clear." He turned and left with Father Lavole, leaving a shocked silence behind him. No-one dared talk. All eyes remained on the door that lead to the rest of the house, each hoping to be the first to solve the mystery.

Nearly ten minutes later, Father Lavole returned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr and Mrs Gil Grissom!" he laughed at their incredulous faces, leading the stunned round of applause. Grissom re-entered the room glowing, Sara on his arm. Both wore identical gold rings and wide grins. Tears were brimming in Sara's eyes as the room finally understood what had just happened and went crazy.

Sara was buried under a mountain of hugs while Grissom felt his hand being grasped again and again and again. The shock was gone; now the euphoria was settling in. Questions were flying throughout the room; when? Why? What the hell were they thinking not telling them? In answer to all questions, Grissom pulled Sara into a deep kiss. Wolf whistles filled the air, followed by shocked laughs. When they finally pulled apart, Grissom whispered in Sara's ear:

"I told you they'd love it this way." Sara grinned back at him, capturing his lips once more. It had finally happened. The months of planning, the endless list of reasons to postpone, it was over. Now, a night of happiness awaited the newly married couple.

**Later that night…**

"Well, that went pretty smoothly. Don't you think?" Sara smiled at Grissom, pausing in her task of collecting glasses. Every glass she picked up, her new ring reflected back at her and a new wave of happiness soaked her.

"Smoothly? Are you kidding? First there was the mix up with the CDs, then Greg with those ridiculous soap things, and then Hodges drank too much and passed out…."

"Mind, so did almost everyone else later." Sara laughed, looking at the various bodies strewn across the floor and seats. Loud snores and hiccoughs were the only thing preventing the room looking like the sight of a mass murder. "Aw, look at Greg! He's sucking his thumb!" She giggled until Grissom grabbed her from behind. He pulled her into his arms, knocking them both onto an armchair while shrieking with laughter. Catherine stirred from Warrick's chest, so Grissom silenced giggling Sara with a kiss until Catherine dropped to sleep again. Grissom smiled at Sara's face, her eyes sparkling, and whispered:

"Well, Mrs Grissom. It looks like all the kids are asleep, so what do you propose we do?" He scooped her up into his arms and made towards the bedroom while Sara began to kiss his neck, his chin, his lips…

**The Next Day…**

"Greg, where the hell is your good coffee? I'm not in the mood for a treasure hunt." Catherine sauntered into the break room and collapsed onto the ever growing heap of bodies that was the Las Vegas crime lab night shift. Through the random memories that they had pieced together, they had a basic story, in this order:

Booze, lots of booze

Party

Shock

Passed out

Grissom's house

Wedding

Hang on, how did Lindsay get home?

Two loud voices broke the grogginess of the team. Sara giggled as Grissom carried her over the threshold of the break room. Both seemed bubbly and lively.

"There you go, you wanted to cripple and old man and now you have."

"Hey, you wanted to do the traditional bride and groom thing! This is practically our home and the groom carries the bride, no matter what his excuse is!"

Grissom dropped Sara onto an empty armchair and pretended to clutch his back in pain. Sara laughed so hard that she snorted, causing her to laugh even harder. Grissom grabbed her round the middle, causing her to giggle louder still.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered in her ear just before kissing her cheek. "You squeal just like a pig!" They both roared with laughter again. Suddenly, voices interrupted them.

"Don't mind us, we'll just lie here coffee-less and still in shock while you two have a mini honeymoon!" Nick's voice was muffled slightly; the alcohol still not quite gone from his system. Mumbles and assenting groans showed their approval. Both Gil and Sara laughed again, snuggling tightly into each other again, before Grissom dug the days assignments out of his pocket; just another day at the office.

The end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There we go! Something happy and almost funny for you all. Please R & R xxx


End file.
